Puppies!
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Xandred sends a nighlok, who has musical abilities that can take over any living thing, to capture the red ranger. What is up?
1. Chapter 1

Puppies

Chapter 1

Summary: A nighlok uses music to control a living thing. The nighlok is sent out to capture the red ranger. Emily comes up with a plan to save him but will she end up falling under control? (Why is the title called Puppies?) What happens when Emily doesn't come back? What is with the dolls?

Jayden

I looked around for a nighlok. The gap sensor went off and we were now at the scene. I heard the wonderful voice start singing.

(_Italics-Higher pitched but not squeakey _**Bold-Deeper more darker…eviler**)

"Red _Ranger…._Red _Ranger._ **Come to meeeee**_**. **__Be a doggie for the pretty_" It said. I looked around to find the nighlok. I saw it standing behind me near the woods.

I started to slowly walk towards it. Demorphing in the process.

Emily

We noticed Jayden stop. We heard a very pitchy voice. It was screeching.

"Red Ranger….Red Ranger. Come to meeeee. _Be a doggie for the pretty_"

Jayden started to walk towards the nighlok, after we searched we finally found it, and demorphed. He was looking straight pass us. We can see eagerness, wanting to please, happiness, and determination in his eyes. But in his face….nothing. He walked straight pass us.

"JAYDEN!" I shouted running after him. Moogers appeared, separating us from Jayden. I saw him get down on his knees and the nighlok put a collar around him. It was like the nighlok was clearing that Jayden was _**HIS **_and as if it was saying that there is no chance we are getting him back. Like we can't ever see him again.

I looked at the collar closely as he placed another one on. I recognized those kinds. It was a shock and a prong collar.

I knew they were training collars.

The nighlok snapped a leash on the prong collar. It led Jayden into the woods and through a gap.

The moogers were finally destroyed.

Jayden

He led me to a house. He took off the leash and smiled at me.

"Alright Danger. Let's get you to your room." Master said.

I followed it to a big room. It had a dog bed and dog bowls. It had some toys. Some were of rangers. Some of nighloks. I immediately pounced onto the nighlok one.

"No Danger!" It barked. I stopped. It handed me the yellow ranger .

"Shred Danger!" It ordered. I started to chew on the yellow.

It smiled and left the room. I immediately stopped chewing on the yellow ranger and moved on to the nighlok toy. I searched for Xandred. I started to chew. I heard footsteps approaching. I stopped chewing and went back to the rangers. This time I picked green. Out of most of them Mike kind of annoys me. His lack for the samurai life wasn't the problem. Its just how careless he is.

The door opened.

"HEY! NO! BAD DANGER!" It barked.

"Yellow ranger. Not green. Go in this order. Yellow, Blue, Pink, Green. Okay?" It asked. I am so confused. I nodded and grabbed the yellow ranger. I put it in my mouth but didn't munch on it.

It nodded and poured food into the dog bowl. Thank god it wasn't real dog food.

It started to sing.

"_Forget your friends…..Forget your life….Obey me! Obrey! Obey! OBEEEYYYY!"_

I wagged my…er….butt. What was I doing again?

"Yellow ranger. Then eat." It said. I smiled and pounced onto the yellow ranger doll and started to chew. I couldn't shred it. Bummer! (He doesn't remember the rangers.)

Emily

I felt pain. Bad pain. I felt as if something was chewing on me. I screamed in pain. Then it stopped. A few moments later Mike screamed in pain. Another few moments later I screamed in pain.

"Biting?" I asked.

He nodded. I sighed and went to bed. Unsure of what that was and too tired to bother with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayden

"Okay, Danger, I am going out to the dog pound. I will be there for a long time. You behave. Once you destroy the yellow doll then destroy the blue. If you finish that one then Pink then Green." It said placing collars on me. I nodded and ran back to my room. I played with the dolls then ate. Then I slept.

"Jayden! JAYDEN!" I heard people scream from outside. I ran to my window and saw a blonde, a brunette and 2 people with black hair.

I started to smile. PEOPLE! PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE! PEOPLE! YAY!

"JAYDEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" They shouted.

I started to run to the main door. I got out of the doggy door and started to run to the people. I felt something grab my collar. I whimpered at the pain from the pointy collar (Prong collar)

I looked up and saw something that must be related to my master.

"No No Danger. Bad Danger. You're a Bad Bad boy." It scolded.

It started to lead me back to the house.

"See you stay here. Your owner is at the spa then going to the pound. We are finding you a new home. A forever home. Oh you will like that. A home where you can swim freely, One where you can keep a life helping your master. I know you will easily love that. You will love staying with your master. He won't ever leave you. He will keep you safe and all you have to do is attack people who your master orders you to. Your master is trying to set up a place for you to live with him." It said.

I smiled and ran off to chew on the dolls. My teeth were hurting.

Emily

We heard whimpering and looked around. We saw nothing. A few minutes later I felt the biting again. I screamed in pain and it stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I may not update tomorrow or Monday. If I don't I wish you a happy memorial day. If you have any family who died in a war I am sorry for your loss. My great-grandfather fought in world war 2. He didn't die in the war but did after.

My teacher said to think about those who fought hard. Those who fought hard and gave up even if they died. A lot of people fought that way. They never backed down. I hope you all think about those who fought for our freedom. The next time you see a military man or woman give them a thank you. They work hard so we can be free. Be proud of our country because Freedom is not Free!

Jayden

My master returned! YAY! Awesome Awesome Awesome! It was a fantastic moment. I ran to him and he just stood there. He didn't push me away! He grabbed my leash off of the table.

"Come on Danger. We got a new home." He said slowly. He snapped the leash on and took me through a crease in the ground. We arrived on land and in the distance there was a ship.

He immediately put on a metal collar, which had engraving, around my neck.

It was a lot easier to breathe.

He tugged on my leash and took me on to the ship. I saw some more of my masters' relatives. One stood out. One that was red and blue. He had 6 glowing yellow eyes. It was like there was a cage around his head and body. A very incomplete, pointy cage. He had fangs and well he was just really strange looking.

"Danger, this is my master. He is going to adopt you. So be a good dog." My owner said.

"Dog? I DON"T NEED A DOG! I NEED A SERVANT! I WANT SOMEONE TO DESTROY THOSE RANGERS!" My new master snapped.

"It's simple. I just needed him to act like a dog so I can get him here easier. I think I got a plan." My old master said.

"What is it! It better be good!" My new master roared.

"What if we capture another ranger. It will make them even weaker. Making them have 3 rangers instead of 5 will be a lot more harder to work with. Once we have another ranger they all care and protect a lot, they will feel hopeless!" My old master said excitedly.

"Question is what ranger." My new master said.

"I studied these rangers. I have seen some of the battles. They always seem to try and protect the yellow one. I noticed she was a lot smaller than the others hinting that she may be younger than them. Either that or she is loved and cherished more. Maybe it's because her symbol is earth and if she goes, the earth gets weaker. I don't understand the red rangers, the blue ranger, or the pink. But the green and yellow make a huge impact. The way I see it is take one here, the netherworld, their element somehow gets weaker."

"Makes sense. Go ahead and do what you want!"

"Maybe we can send Danger. He can get the yellow alone and then bring her to me. I will get her under my control. Perhaps we can get them to behave like puppies and retrain them. We can make them attack and well do anything! Anything we need and want them to!" My old master said.

"We should…" I heard before the sleep overcame me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: So I am sick. I hate it! I can't write for long but I am going to update as much as I can. I have a cold and when I get sick (really rare) it is about 10X worse than someone can think of (but doesn't kill me) and it lasts for about a day or week. (The only way I get better is if I sleep for 22 hours straight which is harder said than done with a stuffy nose because I have to sleep then wake up then sleep and repeat. In between I am only awake for 5 minutes then sleep for 2 hours.)

Jayden

I was sitting on a park bench. My old masters minions, that I figured out were called minions, were in front of me battling my masters' enemies. They were people in spandex and a colored top, green, pink, blue, or yellow, and the pink and yellow had miniskirts coming off their shirts still with the black pants. They had some symbol on the shirt and were wearing matching helmets.

One of the moogers came over to me. It grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bench. On cue, I screamed to get their attention.

"JAYDEN!" They shouted. Who's Jayden?

They ran over to the mooger and slashed him, destroying the mooger, then turned to me. I looked at them, unable to see their faces, turned and ran.

"Emily go after him!" I heard a male order.

I then started to hear running following me. I got to the place that I was told to bring her to. I turned around and she stopped running.

She unmorphed and stood in front of me. I grabbed her immediately as my master and moogers came out. They put 3 collars on her.

A shock collar

A prong collar

And A Breathing Collar (Ha! ABC)

My master started to sing and I saw her face let go of emotion but her eyes had joy, obeying, and wanting to please stained in. A mooger picked her up as she went to sleep. We walked through the gap only for me to get praised.

Authors Note: So my head is starting to hurt but I wanted to update or else I may cause an earth quake. I may not update tomorrow but I will try! Promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jayden

I watched as she woke up. She…she acted like a dog.

Did I really act like that?

"Umm…Sit?" I said. She sat….like a dog!

"Okay. This is strange." I stated. She lunged at me and tackled me down. She smiled.

"Off!" I commanded. She got off of me and whimpered. I took her to her room.

"Danger!" My new master called.

"Stay!" I commanded.

Emily

Great! He's gone. I got up and walked around. This collar was heavy! All of them were! I need to find some way to save Jayden! Then I realized something. Ji once told us that love is the strongest force out there. It can bring out the good in people. It can bring out the evil in people. It will overpower anything. It was also built because you have to be strong. Now I just need a plan.

I went over to a book on a table. I opened it and saw some spells, chants, rituals, and more. It was bookmarked on a page. I opened the page and read the heading.

"Spells For Rangers"

This was just one of the pages:

Spells For Rangers (Basics)

To Control A Ranger:

Chant: Ranger, Ranger. pericolo è vicino al ranger. Ranger Ranger, Prendere la R e sostituirlo con un D. Danger Ranger. Pericolo, Pericolo. Sei sotto il mio incantesimo. Potrete servire il grande e potente. I vostri amici non saranno più sulla vostra mente. Avrete a cuore il nighlok. Nulla sarà sulla vostra mente, ma al servizio del nighlok.

Rituale: Mentre si fa il canto, accendere le candele, che è il colore ranger. Mettere 10 di loro in una stella. Metti una candela in ogni punto in cui la linea va una direzione diversa. Quando che è completo occhi i Rangers in cattività »: dovrebbe cambiare colore. In primo luogo essa si illumina il colore del ranger. Poi si accende il colore nero.

_This is Italian. I took this course in highschool. Let's see if I can translate it..._

_Chant__: __Ranger, Ranger__. __danger is__near the__ranger__. __Ranger__Ranger__Take the__R__and replace it with__a__D.__Danger__Ranger__. __Danger__, Danger. __You are under__my spell__. __You can__serve the__great and powerful__. __Your friends__will no longer be__on your mind.__You will have__at heart the__nighlok__. __Nothing will be__on your mind,__but__in the service of__nighlok__._

_Ritual__: __While doing__the singing__, __lighting candles__, __which is the color__rangers.__Put 10__of them__into a star.__Put__a candle__in__each point where__the line goes__a different direction.__When__that is complete__in captivity__eyes__the Rangers__' __should change color__. __First, it__illuminates__the color of the__ranger__. __Then you turn__the black color. _

To Change Personality:

Canto: una persona ha una personalità. Una personalità del nighlok cambierà. Potrai diventare il contrario di ciò che sei. Si ranger diventerai opposto di ciò che sei. Se il vostro bel sarete dire. Se il vostro genere e la cura si diventa cuore di ghiaccio. Se dici la verità ... beh sarà un diavolo!

Rituale: Nessun rituale.

_Translation: _

_Chant: A Person has a personality. A personality the nighlok will change. You will become the opposite of who you are. You ranger will become opposite of who you are. If your nice you will be mean. If your kind and caring you will become cold-hearted. If you tell the truth...well you will be a devil!_

_Ritual: No ritual._

_This is absolutely horrible!_

I heard footsteps coming closer. I closed the book and ran to the corner of the room. I layed down like a dog and fell to sleep. Well fake sleeping.

The door opened.

"I swear. She was just awake!" I heard Jayden say.

"Well clearly she isn't!" A voice exclaimed. I heard Skin being smacked. I knew it was Jayden. The door closed. I heard footsteps walked away.

I got up and shrinked the book. I put it in my pocket. I went towards the door. I put my hand on the knob and opened it. In front of me was Jayden. He proceeded foward. I backed up until I was against the wall.

"Master!" Jayden shouted. I quickly morphed and dived into the water. Jayden tried to grab me but I was already in the water. I swam until I got back into my world. I unmorphed and saw burns on my body. I quickly ran back to the house.

I entered the house and smiled.

"Did you figure out a way to save him?" Mia asked. Her voice was full of so much hope.

"I think I have a plan. And we better do it before either Jayden dies or he causes us to all die. We better get some of his secrets." I said. They smiled and ran off. There was a knock at the door. I answered it.

A girl with bright blode hair that was clearly straightened stood there. She was wearing a red dress.

"Hi. I am Lauren Shiba. Is Ji here?" She said.

I nodded.

"Are you Jayden's sister?" I asked. She nodded.

She came in and went to Ji's office. I smiled. She will be a perfect addition to the plan. But Jayden has a sister?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily

We were in battle….against Jayden. I told them all the plan. I nodded towards them. They knew to charge. Jayden was forced to attack. I thought he would hit light. He went full force. Knocking Mike, Kevin and Mia out.

I nodded to Lauren and we charged. My world turned dark as he slashed me.

Jayden

I looked at what I did. I can feel the praises coming from the gap and I can hear them. I can't believe I just did that. It felt….. It felt…. It felt something! (Not revealing yet)

I stepped over them and approached a gap.

"Jay-Jayden" Lauren croaked out in pain.

"Pl-please!" She pleaded still in pain. I entered the gap and raised my sword. Showing something on my sword. Blood and something else….

Authors Note: Sorry for it being short! I am really tired! I was in the heat all day for a field trip and I am tired and I have to play Vangaurd with my dad which I am not going to. What? He forgot my birthday! So I may update again tonight if! If I am not tired.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily

My world was dark. I couldn't see. I can't believe Jayden practically tried to kill us. Maybe he really doesn't care about us. Maybe he wanted to get away from us. Maybe-

No!

Don't think like that. Jayden cares about us. That's why he didn't want to call on us when the war began with our generation.

I hear footsteps coming closer. Why can't I move?

HELP!

"Emily? Lauren? Mike, Kevin? Mia?" I heard a voice say. The voice sounded hurt. The voice sounded upset.

"Ja-Jayden?" I heard a female voice say.

"It's okay Lauren. I am back. I will call Ji." This Jayden guy said.

Who's Ji?

"Ja-Jayden. I-I do-don't kno-know i-if th-the oth-others wi-will tru-trust yo-you." This Lauren girl coughed out.

Others? What others?

"I know. I don't trust myself either. It's important that you all get somewhere safe. Before moogers come and take you or attack you or something. I am calling Ji." That Jayden guy said.

I heard him talking to someone. It was like a one-sided conversation. He came back and a few minutes later I heard a van coming closer.

"Jayden! Help me get them into the back of the van, on the beds!" A guy ordered.

"Thanks Ji!" Jayden said.

I felt myself being lifted. Then I was placed on something softer. I then registered everything.

Jayden just attacked us, harder than ever, and we were all sleeping in a happy world.

Lauren had came and gave us each a magical watch

We were all clearly going, with little yellow bananas and a giant monkey, to be on bed rest.

According to Lauren, Happy puppies were dancing on a tree, we may never trust Jayden.

Why couldn't I think straight? Happy Puppies? Bananas? SLEEP!

Jayden

Ji did some tests once they woke up. Everyone was okay but Emily. She had severe brain damage. I attacked her the hardest. I remember. I was ordered to. Apparently her head hit the cement and she got brain damage. She had a fractured skull but Ji said she would live. I hurt them.

_Flash-back_

"_Go and destroy those rangers. Fight harder on the yellow!" My master ordered. I nodded and went to fight._

_Later_

_I returned to the gap. I raised my sword. I just attacked my friends. I hurt them. I raised my sword to show blood and show something else. Their faces in the reflection. I started to attack. They said I wasn't supposed to rebel. I was too distracted so when the nighlok sung I didn't pay attention. I attacked him too. I then dropped the sword. I was begging to beg to be forgiven. I dove straight into the water, fully morphed, as Xandred was about to swing his sword at me._

Present

I can't believe I harmed them! I was trying to protect them!

We were all next to Emily's bed. We were praying she would heal quickly so we knew she would be okay.

When she finally woke up she still had slow movements. She can talk but it took a while. We helped her with walking, running, using her hands, her feet, swinging a sword, picking up objects, everything. I feel like that helped her heel. Without us she may still be in the bed.

She was better now. And I was happy she was.

Emily

I was resting in my regular bed. The gap sensor went off. I immediately got up and joined everyone in the common room.

"Hyde park!" Jayden said. We started to run. Hey I was getting a hang of this! Sweet!

A nighlok stood there. We started to morph. The nighlok shot some tentacles at us. I dodged it but the others were unable to dodge it. They got electrocuted. I started to attack. A slash here a slash there. It smirked looking behind me.

I looked behind me. They were gone.

I started to hit harder.

"Where….Are…THEY!" I said in between slashes over and over. Eventually the nighlok retreated. I looked around. I was hopping maybe they retreated or took cover somewhere. I couldn't find them.

Authors Note: This is the end of the story but a sequel is coming out. I believe I may call it: Finding Them.

Here is the summary:

With the rangers still missing, Emily was forced to call upon new rangers. Their younger siblings. With 2 red ranger girls, 1 male blue ranger, 1 male green ranger, and a female pink ranger, will it be easier to find them? But why are missing for a long time?

(Terry isn't the pink ranger because he is in medical school so the younger sister is called upon. The younger siblings are around the same age as Emily.)


End file.
